


We're even

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A favour finally repaid.





	We're even

Our story begins moments after The Battle of Hogwarts, Viktor Krum is thanking his boyfriend Cedric Diggory for saving him.

Viktor grinned. "Seriously though, Rick; I'm glad that you vere here today."

Cedric smirked. "We're even now, Vik."

Viktor asked, "Vatever do you mean?"

Cedric told him, "You saved my life when we were in The Triwizard Maze and I promised that I would repay the favour one day."

Viktor smiled. "I can't believe that you remember that."

Cedric beamed, "I could never forget it, Vik."

Viktor put his arm around Cedric and replied, "Ve are an excellent team and I'm glad that you vere here today too, Rick."


End file.
